One Step Too Far: A TMM Fanfiction
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu sends a Cyniclon girl named Emiko to make friends with Ichigo. The beginning of the End... SORRY, THIS IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**One Step Too Far Chapter 1: **

**Prologue**

Soon after Kisshu came to Earth, he found a girl named Emiko, who had been turned into a Cyniclon by some evil scientists. She killed the scientists after they killed her parents and older brother.

Emiko was more than willing to cooperate and work for Kisshu and Deep Blue, now that she believed all humans were evil. Emiko had a lot of powers that normal Cyniclons didn't have. One of these powers was the ability to heal others.

Soon after Kisshu discovered Emiko, Pai and Taruto, Kisshu's brothers, were sent to Earth as well. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were all very skilled warriors. Emiko had never had any battle training before she met Kisshu, although she knew how to summon her weapon, and was actually a good fighter. However, since she didn't know as much about fighting as the others, she was told by Deep Blue to act as back-up, and use her healing powers rather than her fighting powers. This lasted until the Cyniclons realized that Emiko could actually cast an illusion over herself to appear human.

Since she was close in age to Mew Ichigo, the leader of the group opposing the Cyniclons, Emiko was given a new mission. Her job was to befriend Mew Ichigo, and get information on the Mews from her. Emiko had the ability to read minds, so it wasn't a hard task to get information. However, there was another part to the mission, that only she and Kisshu knew about. Kisshu was in love with Mew Ichigo, but she hated him. Kisshu wanted Emiko to find some way of getting Mew Ichigo to fall in love with him.

Knowing she didn't have much of a choice, Emiko agreed, and swore not to tell anyone. Still, Emiko wasn't happy about this. Though she hid it well, she was actually in love with Kisshu herself. Trying to get someone else to fall in love with him was hard, but she did it, in hopes that she could at the very least get him to be less depressed over the fact that Mew Ichigo didn't love him.

Emiko set out to find Mew Ichigo. Her instructions were clear: Don't let on that you know anything about her. Find out all you can, and don't get caught. And from Kisshu: Don't let her get hurt.

Emiko agreed to all this, and went to Earth, casting an illusion spell over herself to appear human. Kisshu had told Emiko where Ichigo lived, so Emiko decided to start nearby.

As luck would have it, Emiko ran into Ichigo almost right away- literally. Ichigo was obviously in a rush. The two girls crashed to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Ichigo cried. She held out a hand, and helped Emiko up.

"Um… that's okay. But why are you in such a rush?" Emiko asked.

"I'm late for work!" Ichigo wailed. "Ryou is going to KILL me!"

"Ryou?" Emiko asked, puzzled.

"My boss," Ichigo moaned. "I HATE him!"

"Why are you working for someone you hate?" Emiko asked. "If he's that bad, why not find another job?"

"I can't! And I'm sorry, but I really have to go," Ichigo said. "Hey, do you want to come with me? Then I'll have an excuse for being late; I bumped into you!"

"If it'll keep you from getting killed," Emiko said, while thinking, _She's taking me to the Mew's base? This is better than I hoped for. I'll have to be really careful, though. They can't find out my identity!_

"Let's go!" Ichigo said excitedly. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Imamura Emiko, but everyone just calls me Emiko," Emiko replied. "What's your name?"

"Momomiya Ichigo, but you can call me Ichigo," Ichigo said. "Let's get going!" Emiko nodded, and they ran off. Emiko was a fast runner, and so was Ichigo. Emiko slowed as they reached their destination. It was a very pink building that looked sort of like a cupcake.

"This is Café Mew Mew," Ichigo explained. "It's owned by Shirogane Ryou, who's a complete jerk, and the chef is Akasaka Keiichiro, who's the exact opposite of Ryou. Come on in."

Emiko and Ichigo entered the café, and saw a very annoyed looking blonde boy standing in the doorway. "So, baka strawberry, why are you fifteen minutes late, and who's your new friend?" the boy asked in a stuck-up sounding voice. Emiko already didn't like him, but she remembered to be polite, and said, "I'm Imamura Emiko. Ichigo-san and I bumped into each other, and we sort of talked for a while. It's not her fault."

"Hmmph," Ryou said. "Well, you two are in luck, cause we're not opening today. Pudding has a sick sibling to take care of, Mint never works, and Zakuro had a photoshoot. Lettuce was the only other one here before you came. I guess you can have the day off, since there's nothing to do right now."

"YAY!" Ichigo shouted. "Thanks Ryou!" Then she said, "Emiko, would you like to go to the park?"

"Sure," Emiko said. They left Café Mew Mew, and went to the nearby park. Ichigo led Emiko over to a bench, and the girls sat down.

"So what school do you go to, Emiko?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm actually being homeschooled," Emiko said.

"Wow, your parents must be really nice, to homeschool you," Ichigo said.

Emiko looked down. "I actually don't have parents," she said. "My oldest brother is homeschooling me and my other two brothers."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ichigo said. "Isn't there someone who would adopt you? It must be hard on all of you."

"Not really," Emiko said. "The parents of my oldest brother and my youngest brother took me and my other brother in after my parents were murdered, and his parents died in an avalanche. Unfortunately, they also passed away, about a year ago. My adoptive mom had cancer, and my adoptive dad died of a heart attack when he heard she had died. My oldest brother was 18 at the time, and my youngest brother was 7. I was 12, and my other brother was 13. My oldest brother is 19 now, and he takes care of us. He's a scientist, and he makes some money off of that. We've all learned to cope, and divided up the tasks. I'm the only one who can actually cook, so I do that and the shopping, and any sewing that needs to be done. My oldest brother works full time, so he doesn't get much done besides homeschooling us. My second oldest brother and my youngest brother do the dishes and any other cleaning that needs to be done. We're all in charge of our own rooms though."

"Is it hard being the only girl?" Ichigo asked.

"Sometimes, but I really appreciate my brothers, they always protect me. My oldest brother can be overprotective at times, but that's just because he cares," Emiko replied. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh, is that the time? I better get back before my brothers start worrying."

"It was nice meeting you, Emiko," Ichigo said. "We should get together again sometime."

"I'd like that," Emiko said. "What about Saturday at 1? I could meet you here again."

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo said. "Do you have a number I could call to reach you?"

"Actually I don't," Emiko said. "My oldest brother has a cell phone, but he doesn't like me to give out the number. And we don't really have the money for all of us to have a cell phone."

"I have a bit of a problem with being late," Ichigo admitted. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Sure, and I don't mind waiting," Emiko said. "The weather's really nice this week."

"If you're sure…" Ichigo said.

"Yep. I have to go," Emiko said.

"Bye!" Ichigo said.

The girls met at the park, as promised. And they kept doing that. Each time, they learned more about each other. Ichigo actually introduced Emiko to Aoyama. Emiko thought he was creepy, but kept that to herself.

During the time they spent together, there were never any alien attacks. Deep Blue had decided to lay off until Emiko gained enough information on the Mews to destroy them.

Emiko was continually looking through Ichigo's memories in order to gain more info on the Mews. She learned all their weaknesses, likes, dislikes, family situations, and took all the information she learned to Pai.

Ichigo eventually trusted Emiko with the 'secret' that she was a Mew Mew. She told Emiko about the aliens, and about Kisshu. Emiko did a little searching, and learned something interesting. Ichigo had some feelings for Kisshu, but didn't want to admit it. She wanted to be faithful to Aoyama forever, and she was convinced that this was the only way that she could live.

Emiko told Kisshu this, and saw that he was sad. This made her feel bad too. She loved Kisshu with all her heart, and she didn't like seeing him sad.

As time went on, Emiko started to think of Ichigo as a friend. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had begun attacking again by that time, and Emiko had to stay away. She and Ichigo still met occasionally, and everytime they did, Emiko noticed that Ichigo's feelings for Kisshu were fading.

This was what ultimately led to the end of everything.

**I apologize for such a long chapter. I know It's a cliffie, and I promise to post more soon. Please Review! I NEED you guys to review!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**One Step Too Far Chapter 2:**

**The Beginning of the End**

Emiko noticed Ichigo's feelings for Kisshu were fading as the Cyniclon attacks continued. However, she didn't want to upset Kisshu, so she kept quiet, even though she knew there would come a day when Ichigo's feelings went back to being only hate for Kisshu.

As time went on, it seemed like every time Emiko and Ichigo met up, Ichigo focused only on how much she hated Kisshu. She complained about him ruining her dates with Aoyama, and just how awful she thought he was. It was getting harder for Emiko to pretend to be sympathetic and caring, because it turned out that Ichigo, who was always so sweet and caring, had a pretty evil side too. She obviously hated Kisshu with a passion, and all of the feelings she once had for him were basically gone.

Emiko was still searching Ichigo's memories, and one day she found something interesting that she hadn't noticed before. Ryou's parents had been killed by a Chimera Anima. He now thought that all Cyniclons deserved to die, and would do anything to make that happen. Emiko took this information to Pai, then said, "I'll search Mew Ichigo's memories for any plans that Ryou might have to kill us. We need to be careful; if they find some way to kill us, we'll never get this planet."

"Very good," Pai said. "Do it as soon as possible."

Emiko bowed and left. Two days later, she met Ichigo at the park as they had promised during the last time they met. Emiko knew that Kisshu had been sent out to attack earlier that day, and figured Ichigo would be in a bad mood. She was right. Ichigo immediately went into a rant about Kisshu trying to kiss her (again), and how much she hated him.

While she half-listened, Emiko was searching Ichigo's memories again. Then she stumbled across something that would change her life forever.

There had been a meeting with all the Mews that day. Ryou had come up with a new plan, this time to kill the aliens. Lettuce was the only one who disapproved, and the plan was going to be carried out the next time the Cyniclons attacked.

Emiko probed further, and found the details of the plan. During the meeting, the Mews had all been given new weapons- weapons used specifically to kill. According to Ichigo's memories, Ryou was completely convinced that there was no way the Cyniclons would survive this. Emiko was shocked. Knowing her friends were in danger, she stood up, keeping her expression neutral. Ichigo looked up at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, I have to go, I just remembered I need to do something at home," Emiko said.

"Oh… okay," Ichigo said. "When can we meet up again?"

"I'm not sure," Emiko replied. "I'll find some way of contacting you, k?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. Emiko nodded and ran off at top speed. As soon as she was sure no one was around, she teleported back to the base, and found Pai.

Emiko appeared in Pai's lab out of breath. Pai and Taruto, who was in there too, looked up, startled. "Emiko! What's wrong?" Taruto asked.

Emiko caught her breath and said, "The Mews have been given new weapons, specifically to kill us! They're planning on using them next time you attack. You have to be careful; Ryou is positive this new plan of his will work!"

Pai nodded and said, "We'll be careful. Get Kisshu, and tell him we're launching an attack tomorrow midday."

Emiko nodded, and teleported to Kisshu. She told him Pai's message, and then went back to Pai's lab. Pai looked up as she came in and said, "I just spoke with Deep Blue. He has approved the attack tomorrow, and he orders you to stay here. Only teleport to us if you feel something through that connection you have with Kisshu."

"H-how did you know about that?" Emiko asked.

"Because every time Kisshu comes back injured or in a bad mood, you knew beforehand that he wasn't okay," Pai said.

"But why do I have to stay behind?" Emiko asked.

"If the worst happens, and we are defeated, we need at least one survivor to help take over this planet," Pai said. "Besides, if we get injured, we need you at full strength to heal us, right?"

"Fine, but if I feel anything, I'm coming to help," Emiko said.

"That's fine," Pai said. "Go get some rest, you'll need it."

**This chapter was mainly filler, so I could build up to the next chapter. Please keep reviewing! I need your support!**


	3. Emiko's Worst Day

**One Step Too Far Chapter 3:**

**Emiko's Worst Day**

The next day, Kisshu Pai and Taruto were going over plans for the attack. Apparently, they were sending out a Chimera Anima as a distraction, and while the Mews tried to defeat it, they would attack too.

Finally the time came to attack. The three boys said goodbye to Emiko, who was getting more and more nervous, but she still said, "Goodbye. Be careful, and good luck." They nodded, and teleported off.

_**With Kisshu, Pai and Taruto: **_The three Cyniclons teleported to a park near Café Mew Mew, and released the Chimera Anima, which was a type of tiger thing, except it was about two stories tall.

Soon after it started destroying things, the Mews appeared and took out their weapons. The Cyniclons did a double take. Mew Ichigo now had a long sword, with a pink hilt and hearts along the blade. Mew Mint still had a bow, but it was bigger, and as she aimed, they saw that she now had what looked like a sharp blade instead of the usual energy arrows. Mew Lettuce had what appeared to be two guns, but they were pale green, and looked like water guns. Mew Pudding still had her rings, but they were bigger, and as they watched, she spun one around, and blades flew out of it, spinning around the Chimera Anima. Mew Zakuro also had a sword, but it looked more purple than Mew Ichigo's, and it was longer.

The Cyniclons came out of shock quickly, and took out their weapons as well. Taruto created a vine behind Mew Zakuro, and it tried to strangle her, but she hacked it to pieces with her sword. Meanwhile, Mew Pudding had single-handedly chopped the tiger Chimera Anima into pieces with her blades.

Mew Lettuce fired her guns at Pai, who swept his fan at the attack, trying to force it back. To his shock, it didn't work! He quickly dodged, but one water bullet hit him in the arm, causing him to drop one of his fans. He was about to go get it back, when Mew Zakuro chopped it up with her sword. Pai pointed his other fan at her, shooting lightning at her, but she leaped over it, and lashed out with her sword. Pai tried to dodge, but not before he got a rather deep slash on his chest. Crying out, Pai crashed to the ground, and before he could get up, Mew Ichigo stabbed him- straight through the heart!

"PAI!" Kisshu and Taruto shouted. They immediately teleported to their brother, who was fading fast. "So… this is… goodbye…" Pai said, and his head fell back. Pai was dead.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Taruto. He raised his weapon over his head, spinning it as tears streamed down his face. Mew Pudding, however, was faster, and her blades knocked his weapon out of his hands. Kisshu conjured up an energy ball to protect Taruto, but the Mews all dodged. Mew Mint aimed an arrow at Taruto, and fired. The arrow hit his arm, but he still fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Mew Mint smirked and said, "That's fast-acting poison. He'll be dead in about three minutes."

"TARUTO!" Kisshu screamed, and flew down to his little brother. "Please, Taruto, don't die on me!"

"Sorry… Kisshu… goodbye…" Taruto gasped out as his life slipped away. Kisshu's tears streamed down his face as Taruto died in his arms.

The Mews smirked as Kisshu stood up, and raised his swords to create another energy ball. It was already too late, as Mew Ichigo threw her sword like a spear, piercing Kisshu through the chest.

As Kisshu fell, the air nearby began to ripple….

_**Back with Emiko: **_Emiko was sitting in her room in the Cyniclon's base, when she heard Kisshu scream Taruto's name. She immediately knew something had gone horribly wrong. She teleported to the park- just in time to see Mew Ichigo throw her sword at Kisshu, killing him.

"_**KISSHU!" **_Emiko screamed, as, frozen in terror, she watched the one person she loved more than anything else in any world die before her.

**I promise, this is not over. I'll be posting again, as soon as I finish posting this chapter. Please review, and NO FLAMING! (by the way, Kisshu and the others aren't going to stay dead)**


	4. Emiko's Revenge

**One Step Too Far Chapter 4:**

**Emiko's Revenge**

Emiko watched as Kisshu fell to the ground, dead. She was paralyzed in shock. Then suddenly, the paralysis snapped, and Emiko realized something. _The Mews were going to pay. _

Emiko's eyes turned blood red as she looked at the Mews. In a voice colder than ice, she shouted, "Tokyo Mew Mew! BIND!" The five girls froze in place. Before they could speak, Emiko said, still in that cold voice, "Spell, self maintain. Time limit, FOUR HOURS!"

"What the hell? I can't move!" Ichigo said. Emiko ignored her as she waved a hand. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were sent back to the base.

Then Emiko turned to Ichigo. Eyes still glowing red, she said, "So, we meet again, Ichigo. Although it's not going to be the same as all those other times."

"What? I don't know you!" Ichigo said, confused.

"Then let me give you a refresher," Emiko said, and cast the illusion she had worn every time she met with Ichigo. Ichigo gasped. "Emiko?" she asked.

"Yes, Ichigo, I am Imamura Emiko. And you just killed my friends!" Emiko shouted. "I knew you hated them, but you've all gone one step too far, and now you'll pay the consequences. Since I had to see my friends dead, I'll make sure that you will experience every last bit of pain I felt! Although, to truly experience my pain, I'd have to kill your goody-goody boyfriend, but I'll save that till later."

With that Emiko summoned her weapon, a long sword with the kanji for fire emblazoned on the hilt. "Now, who should I kill first?" Emiko asked with an evil smile.

"Why kill any of us? Your friends will still be dead," Mew Mint said.

"Not if my new plan works, and you just volunteered to be my first victim, Bird-girl," Emiko said. She took her sword, and teleported in front of Mew Mint. Emiko saw her try to move, but it was useless; the spell Emiko had put on the Mews was strong. None of them could move. The others had no choice but to watch as Emiko drove her sword throught Mew Mint's heart. Emiko then ripped the sword out roughly, throwing the now-dead Mint to the side like a rag doll.

"MINT!" Mew Zakuro screamed. "NOOO!"

"Oh, so you were pretty attached to her, huh?" Emiko said. "Well, you can join her in HELL, then!" With that she shoved her sword into Mew Zakuro's throat, and moved on, leaving Mew Zakuro to bleed to death.

Emiko moved to stand in front of Mew Lettuce, who said, "Please, there must be another way to settle this! Can't our races just get along?"

"Were you thinking about that when you attacked my friends and killed them?" Emiko asked coldly. "No. I won't forgive those who kill my friends. You're going to die too." Emiko then thrust her sword through Lettuce's heart, killing her too. She then moved on to Mew Pudding.

"NO! Don't hurt Pudding!" Mew Ichigo said. Emiko looked at the little girl, who was obviously terrified. "You're the same age as Taruto. Unlike the Mews, I am not a cold-blooded child killer. Fine. I won't kill you, but to ensure that you won't interfere with the next part of my plan- Mew Pudding, bind. Spell, self maintain. Time limit, five hours." Emiko snapped the fingers of her left hand, sealing the spell.

Next she grabbed Mew Ichigo's arm, and teleported to Café Mew Mew. The two landed in the basement, and Emiko put her sword to Ichigo's throat as Ryou and Keiichiro turned. The two men were obviously shocked by the new situation.

"What the hell happened?" Ryou asked. "Ichigo, what the hell's going on?"

Before Ichigo could respond, Emiko said, "I have a proposal. Give me all the Mew Aqua you have, and I'll let Ichigo live. If you don't do as I say, she will share the same fate as the other Mews- death."

"WHAT? You killed the other Mews? How is that even possible? My plan was flawless!" Ryou shouted.

"One of my abilities is temporary paralysis. Now, are you going to do as I say, or should I just kill Ichigo here?" Emiko asked coldly. "I'm not bluffing. She and the other Mews killed my friends, and I need the Mew Aqua for them. If you don't give it to me, I'll not only kill Ichigo, but the two of you as well."

Ryou hesitated, and Emiko, getting impatient, pressed her sword to Ichigo's throat. Ichigo whimpered.

"FINE! I'll give you the Mew Aqua!" Ryou said desperately. "Just don't hurt Ichigo!"

"Fine, but I mean it, give it all to me, or I'll kill her and you. Oh, and I can read minds, so I'll know it if you don't give me everything you have," Emiko warned.

Ryou nodded, and went to the far wall, pressing a button on it. A safe popped out, and he typed the code in, then opened the door. As Emiko watched, he took out a load of Mew Aqua and put it in a bag, then said, "Let's exchange."

Emiko took her sword away from Ichigo's throat, and stepped away. With a bowed head, Ryou handed Emiko the box of Mew Aqua. Emiko checked his mind to see that this was everything, then snapped the fingers of her right hand, freeing Ichigo from the spell. Ichigo collapsed to the ground. Ryou and Keiichiro ran to her, and Emiko teleported back to the Cyniclon's base.

**Well, that was pretty dramatic. I didn't kill off Pudding because she's so young, and I thought Ichigo would be the best for a hostage. I'll post again tonight!**


	5. Mew Aqua

**One Step Too Far Chapter 5:**

**Mew Aqua**

Emiko teleported back to the base, where she saw the bodies of Kisshu, Pai and Taruto lying in the central room. She raced over with the Mew Aqua.

Emiko knelt next to Kisshu, tears streaming down her face. She took one piece of Mew Aqua out of the box, and placed it on Kisshu's chest. Then she gently pushed it into his body. Kisshu began to glow the colors of the rainbow, and his wounds healed as Emiko watched. Suddenly the glow started to fade. Emiko put a hand over Kisshu's heart, and felt a soft heartbeat! She lifted Kisshu in her arms, tears streaming down her face as she looked at him.

Kisshu slowly opened his golden eyes, looking up at Emiko, who was now smiling through her tears. "Emiko? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't come back to life!" Emiko sobbed. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Without… me?" Kisshu asked.

"I love you, Kisshu. I love you more than anything or anyone else, in this world or any other," Emiko said. "I knew you were in love with Mew Ichigo, so I kept it to myself."

"Wait, why am I alive? I thought Ichigo killed me, Pai and Taruto," Kisshu said.

"She did," Emiko replied. "After you died, I killed Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro, and Mew Lettuce. I left Mew Pudding alive, and I took Mew Ichigo to the Mew's base, where I told Ryou that they could have Ichigo back alive if he gave me all their Mew Aqua. He agreed to this, and I got all their Mew Aqua. I brought you back to life first."

"Wow, thanks Emiko," Kisshu said. Then he seemed to be thinking. "Emiko, why didn't you tell me you loved me?"

"I didn't want to get rejected," Emiko said as a tear rolled down her face. "It would have killed me. I guess I was just too afraid."

"I'm sorry, Emiko," Kisshu said. "I was so obessed with Ichigo that I never noticed. Then Ichigo killed me, and while I was waking up, I was thinking about how maybe there was someone else, someone who did love me. I guess I was right, huh?"

"Yeah," Emiko said. Then she threw herself at Kisshu, hugging him. As he laughed and hugged her back, she buried her face in his shoulder, crying happy tears.

Kisshu pulled back and wiped her tears away, saying, "It's okay now, Emiko." Then he kissed her, and she kissed back, the two of them locked together in a passionate embrace.

It was a while before either of them let go, and when they did, they both remembered the same thing. "Pai and Taruto!" they cried together.

"Let's get the Mew Aqua for them too," Emiko said. Then the two of them went to the box of Mew Aqua, and each took out a piece. They went over to Pai and Taruto, and pushed the two pieces of Mew Aqua into their bodies. They also began to glow rainbow colors, and soon after, they both woke up, puzzled. "Weren't we dead?" Taruto asked.

Emiko stepped forward and said, "Yes, but I used Mew Ichigo as a hostage to get the Mew's Mew Aqua, which is why you've come back to life."

"Wait, you captured Mew Ichigo? Why didn't her other friends stop you?" Pai asked.

"I killed them," Emiko said. "I didn't kill Mew Pudding or Mew Ichigo, but the others are dead. I'm sorry, but I also blew my cover, so getting information on the remaining Mews will be hard. I totally lost it when I saw you all dead."

"Well, since you managed to get the Mew Aqua, I think Deep Blue will forgive you," Pai said. "Is there any left?"

"Yes, I only used three pieces, and they had about twenty," Emiko said.

"Wow, they had that much?" Taruto asked. "Now we should be able to awaken Deep Blue."

"I couldn't agree more," Pai said. "Let's go talk to him."

**Small cliffie, I know. If anyone has ideas, please REVIEW!**


	6. Deep Blue

**One Step Too Far Chapter 6:**

**Deep Blue**

"Let's go talk to Deep Blue," Pai said. "Emiko, you come too."

"Hai," Emiko said, and the four Cyniclons teleported to the separate dimension where they met with Deep Blue. Soon after they teleported in, the light that was Deep Blue appeared.

"What is it?" he asked them, as they knelt and bowed their heads.

"Deep Blue-sama, Emiko has succeeded in acquiring the Mew Aqua held by the Mews," Pai said. "She also killed three of the Mews, including the strongest, Mew Zakuro."

"Well done, Emiko," Deep Blue said. "But why did you go to the battlefield, after I ordered you to remain?"

"I was told to act as back-up, Deep Blue-sama," Emiko replied respectfully. "When I sensed that Kisshu was in danger, I teleported to the battlefield, but I was too late; Pai, Kisshu and Taruto were already dead. I apologize, but I lost it, and killed Mew Zakuro, Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce after telling Mew Ichigo who I was. I then took Mew Ichigo to the Mew's base, and used her as a hostage in order to obtain the Mew Aqua to revive Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. There is still quite a bit left over, however."

"Good work, Emiko," Deep Blue said. "But Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding are still alive. What do you suggest for their killings?"

Emiko was shocked that Deep Blue would ask for her advice, but she said, "I have an idea about Mew Ichigo. If we killed her boyfriend, she would most likely go into depression, making it difficult for her to fight. She is very attached to him. If she is unable to fight, it will be much easier to take her down. Then Mew Pudding will be an easy target, with no back-up."

"And the two who created those girls?" Deep Blue asked.

"Killing them should be simple; they have no powers," Emiko said.

"Very well, go and kill Mew Ichigo's boyfriend," Deep Blue said. "You are dismissed."

"Hai," Emiko, Kisshu, Taruto and Pai said. They teleported back to their own dimension, landing in the main room.

"Well, what's the plan?" Kisshu asked.

"We have to find Ichigo's boyfriend, and kill him," Pai said. "And if the Mews come along, we annihilate them too."

"That seems good," Emiko said. "I'll just see where he is." She looked in her mind, and saw that he was out on a date with Ichigo. "Well, this should be good, he and Ichigo are together," Emiko said. "They can die as a couple."

The others smirked, and then they all teleported to Inohara Park, where Ichigo and Masaya were having a picnic. The couple looked up in surprise as the Cyniclons teleported in front of them.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ichigo shouted as she transformed. Before she could summon her new weapon though, Taruto used his click-clack weapon to tie her up. "Now, Emiko!" he shouted.

Emiko nodded and snapped her fingers. Masaya froze. "You're next, now that I've killed Mew Ichigo's other friends!" she told him as she summoned her sword.

"No! Please- spare me!" the treehugger pleaded. Emiko smirked, and said, "No way." Then she swept her sword straight through his neck, causing his head to roll away from his body as he collapsed.

"_**MASAYA!"**_ Ichigo screamed. Emiko smirked at the sound of her voice.

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you kill Kisshu," Emiko said. "Losing the love of your life is painful, isn't it?"

"How _could _you! I thought we were friends, Emiko!" Ichigo said.

"I sort of did too, but when you killed Kisshu, I discovered that you were not the girl I thought I knew," Emiko said. "The Ichigo I knew would never have done something like that. It turns out that neither of us really knew the other, huh?"

"I can NEVER forgive you!" Ichigo said.

"Well, I can't either, so I guess we're even," Emiko said coldly. Then Emiko turned to Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. "Let's kill her," she said.

"Kisshu, I thought you loved me. Are you really going to let Emiko kill me?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu snarled, "I loved you, yes. But you never loved me back, and then you killed me. I've found someone else, someone who I know loves me. So, yes, I am going to let Emiko kill you, since she is the one who wants you dead the most. Go for it, Emiko."

Emiko nodded, and stabbed Ichigo straight through the heart. The other Cyniclons watched coldly, as Ichigo died in front of them.

"Now we just have to kill Mew Pudding and the two others who created Tokyo Mew Mew," Pai said. "Good work, Emiko."

"Thanks, Pai," Emiko said with a grin.

**Well, there's another chapter. **_**PLEASE **_**review!**


	7. The End of Tokyo Mew Mew

**One Step Too Far Chapter 7:**

**The End of Tokyo Mew Mew**

"What should we do next?" Taruto asked.

"Well, if we kill the two creators of Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Pudding will have no way to know when and where we attack," Pai commented.

"Then let's get going," Emiko said. The others nodded, and they all teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew. When they appeared, they found Ryou and Keiichiro at the computers.

Not noticing the Cyniclons, Ryou said in frustration, "Ichigo's Mew signal is completely gone! What the Hell is going on?"

Keiichiro was about to say something, but Kisshu stepped out of the shadows, and Keiichiro gasped. Ryou turned around, and, seeing the Cyniclons, shouted, "Okay, aliens! What did you do with Ichigo?"

"I killed her," Emiko said coldly. "And now you're going to die as well."

Taking their cue from her words, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto all took out their weapons. Ryou and Keiichiro began to look panicked. "Why did you have to kill them?" Ryou asked suddenly.

"That was our mission," Pai replied. "And if you hadn't ordered them to kill us, they might still be alive. You have only yourselves to blame."

Ryou snarled, but before he could do anything else, Kisshu flew at him, plunging his Dragon Swords into Ryou's chest and ripping them back out roughly. Ryou screamed in pain, and coughed up blood before collapsing in front of Keiichiro's horrified eyes.

"You're next," Pai said emotionlessly. Then he shouted, "_Fuu Hyou Sen!" _Spears of ice shot out of his fan, and embedded themselves in Keiichiro's chest. He collapsed soon after. Now both Ryou and Keiichiro were dead.

"Seven down, one to go," Emiko said. "Let's go find Mew Pudding. Then we'll have killed all the Mews and that creepy boyfriend of Ichigo's, too."

"Okay, let's go,"Kisshu said.

"Wait," Taruto said. "Should we really kill a child? She'll die with the other humans when Deep Blue is awakened anyways."

The others looked thoughtful. "You may have a point, Taruto," Pai said. "The other Mews were older, with a better sense of reality. Mew Pudding is still just a child. And you're right, she will die along with the rest of the humans when Deep Blue is awakened. Kisshu, Emiko, what are your thoughts?"

"I actually didn't kill her because she was Taruto's age," Emiko admitted. "I actually told Mew Ichigo that unlike her, I was not a cold-blooded child murderer. Mew Pudding reminded me of Taruto, so I didn't kill her. I think that she should live, since Deep Blue will probably kill the humans anyways. Besides, with the other Mews gone, she probably won't be up for fighting anymore."

"Yeah, and killing children is wrong," Kisshu added. "Let's let her live, at least until Deep Blue is awakened."

The others nodded, and teleported back to their dimension.

**Well that's another chapter. I need ideas, so please review! I'm not updating without reviews!**


	8. The Disappeance of Deep Blue

**One Step Too Far Chapter 8:**

**The Disappearance of Deep Blue**

Kisshu, Emiko, Pai and Taruto teleported back to their dimension, then went to the separate dimension to talk to Deep Blue. To their surprise, when they teleported in, he wasn't there.

"Deep Blue-sama?" Pai called out. There was no response. The Cyniclons looked at each other, worried. Where was Deep Blue?

They waited a few more minutes, then left and teleported back to their dimension. "That was strange," Kisshu commented. "Where do you think he went?"

"I have no clue," Pai responded. "You'd think that he would be impatient for us to come back with a report."

"Let's give it some time; maybe he's busy," Emiko said. "He might call for us soon." The boys nodded.

Two days later, the Cyniclons were getting worried. There had been no sign of Deep Blue, and they had visited his dimension about four times. Now they were talking about what to do next.

"Could he have abandoned us?" Taruto wondered.

"But we were about to help him awaken," Emiko said. "What would he gain from abandoning us, when we are the ones with the Mew Aqua that he needs?"

"I don't know, but we can't take over Earth without his power," Pai said. "And if he were to abandon us, you'd think he'd do it after we awakened him."

"Maybe something happened to him," Kisshu suggested.

"That sounds like a reasonable explanation, but what will we do now?" Pai asked. "We can't take over Earth with just the four of us."

"Wait!" Emiko said. "We have the Mew Aqua, right?" The others nodded. "What if we used it to save our planet? We have quite a bit of it; it should be enough to heal the planet, and maybe even have some left over."

"That's a good idea, Emiko," Pai said. "Then we wouldn't need to rely on Deep Blue. But what happens when our people find out that Deep Blue is missing? They think he's a god."

They sat there thinking. Finally Emiko said, "We might as well just tell the truth; Deep Blue mysteriously disappeared after we killed Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Wait!" said Taruto. "What if one of the humans we killed was Deep Blue's human host?"

The others looked horrified. "But if that was the case, wouldn't he have ordered us not to kill that person?" Pai said.

"Let's go with that theory," said Kisshu. "We really don't want to be hunted down by our own people for killing Deep Blue, even if it was an accident."

The others nodded.

**That's it for this chapter! Please review! **


	9. Going Home

**One Step Too Far Chapter 9:**

**Going Home**

Two days later, Deep Blue still hadn't shown up. After talking it over, Kisshu, Emiko, Pai and Taruto decided to return home to their planet, Cyniclonia. They put the Mew Aqua in a room on the ship, and took off.

They were all nervous. Telling the other Cyniclons that Earth was now unavailable wasn't going to be fun. However, the Mew Aqua was capable of healing the planet, so if they made it better than Earth, hopefully all would be forgiven. Another thing was explaining that Deep Blue had seemingly disappeared. The Cyniclons were NOT going to be happy about that. While it was true that the Cyniclons had a leader before Deep Blue showed up, the Cyniclons worshipped Deep Blue like a god, and would not be pleased when their saviours showed up with the news that he had disappeared.

As they hit the atmosphere of Cyniclonia, their nervousness increased. But, remembering that they _were_ bringing back SOME good news, they tried to relax. Finally they reached the surface of the planet. Pai landed the ship, and Kisshu went to get the Mew Aqua. Then the four of them left the ship. Pai led them to a trap door nearby, and they climbed down into the underground tunnels that housed the Cyniclons.

They were surprised to see that there was a large crowd awaiting them in the main tunnel. Then one member of the crowd, a male Cyniclon, stepped forward, and Kisshu, Pai and Taruto bowed, Emiko copying them immediately.

"So, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, have you succeeded in your mission?" the Cyniclon asked. "And who is this?" he asked, pointing to Emiko.

Kisshu replied, "I'll start with the easier question. This is Imamura Emiko. She joined our cause after being turned into a Cyniclon. She decided to fight the humans after they killed her family, and has been a great asset to our team."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Emiko," the Cyniclon said graciously.

"Arigatou," Emiko said. "May I know to whom I am speaking?"

The Cyniclon smiled and said, "Oh, that's right, I am the leader of the Cyniclons, Lord Narano, known as Narano-sama to my people."

Emiko bowed and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Narano-sama."

Narano-sama nodded, and then turned to Kisshu once more. "So, how is the Earth recovery mission going?" he asked.

Kisshu said, "I regret to say that the humans have polluted our planet beyond belief. It would be very hard for us to live there now. However, with us we have brought a power from Earth that has the amazing ability to heal. It's called Mew Aqua, and we have enough to heal this planet, and make it better than Earth."

"And what does Deep Blue have to say about this plan?" Narano-sama asked.

"That is the problem," Pai said. "Deep Blue seems to have disappeared. We have gone to his dimension several times, and he has not been there, even when we called. We have no idea what happened."

"This is troubling," Narano-sama said. "Why would he abandon us?"

"That is another thing," Pai replied. "We do not believe that he actually abandoned us. You see, we had just acquired the Mew Aqua needed to awaken him, when he disappeared. We believe something may have happened to him." Inwardly, Pai was flinching, but he remained calm on the outside.

"Is it possible that his human host was killed?" Narano-sama asked.

"We thought of that, and it seems the best explanation," Pai said. "The humans are a very violent species, always fighting. It's entirely possible that his host was murdered. Also, we have no clue who his host was, so there is no way to know whether this is the case or not."

"Hmm… Well, there's not much we can do about it, so we'll have to come up with something else," Narano-sama said.

"That is where the power of Mew Aqua will come in," Pai said.

**Yes, I know, sort of a cliffhanger, but I promise to post more soon. This chapter is for Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, who was kind enough to announce in her latest chapter of 'The Power Within' that I was making her happy by reviewing. Now can others make ME happy by reviewing this story?**


	10. Bonds

**One Step Too Far Chapter 10**

**Bonds**

_Recap: "Well, that is where the Mew Aqua comes in," said Pai._

"What is Mew Aqua?" Narano-sama asked.

"It is water in its purest form, with the ability to heal anything," Pai said. "Emiko actually proved it could bring Cyniclons back to life. You see, when we fought the Mews the last time-"

"Wait, who are the Mews?" Narano-sama asked.

"They were the group that opposed our mission. The last time we fought them, they killed Kisshu, Taruto and myself. Luckily Emiko had been told to come only if she felt we were in danger. By the time she got there we were dead, however. Emiko killed three of the Mews, then took their leader to the Mew's base and held her hostage in order to obtain the Mew Aqua to revive us," Pai said. "As you see, we are alive again, due to Emiko's quick thinking."

"Emiko, how did you come up with that strategy on such short notice?" Narano-sama asked curiously.

Emiko replied, "Pai had told me of the properties of Mew Aqua, that it could heal and even restore life that was lost. When I reached the battlefield after sensing that Kisshu was in danger, I saw Pai, Kisshu and Taruto dead. But instead of going crazy like I did when my family was killed, I went cold. My mind immediately started going over possibilities, even as I killed the Mews. By the time I had killed Mew Mint, I had already decided. I would take Mew Ichigo, the leader, hostage and use her as a bargaining chip to gain the Mew Aqua the Mews possessed. As I suspected, the plan worked, and I got all their Mew Aqua- about twenty pieces. I used three of the pieces to bring Kisshu, Pai and Taruto back to life."

"Does that mean Mew Ichigo is still alive?" Narano-sama asked.

"No, Deep Blue ordered us to kill her and her boyfriend after I brought Kisshu, Pai and Taruto back to life," Emiko said. "The only Mew still living is the youngest, Mew Pudding. We decided to let her live, seeing as she was only a child. This was before we realized Deep Blue had disappeared, so we figured that she would die anyways when he was awakened. The creators of the Mew Project are also dead, so they can't make any more Mews."

"Well, that's good news," Narano-sama said. "However, one thing you mentioned interests me. You said you could sense that Kisshu was in danger. That's not a very common trait in Cyniclons. Forming a bond is the only way a Cyniclon can sense another Cyniclon's feelings or if they're in danger. Do you have a bond with Kisshu?"

"Yes," Emiko responded.

"Emiko, you have a bond with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Emiko said.

"No," replied Kisshu.

"Maybe it's a one-way thing," Emiko said. "Can you sense my feelings?"

Kisshu concentrated, and finally said, "I think so. You're kind of nervous."

Emiko blushed. "Y-yeah, I'm not good with meeting new people. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay, you're also on a completely different planet, and there's a lot of people you've never met," Kisshu reassured her. "I'll help you learn, okay?"

"Thanks, Kisshu," Emiko said with a grateful smile. Kisshu smiled back.

**Next chapter, the planet will be healed. Plz review!**


End file.
